powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Dino Knights (Red Cyber Beast Ranger)
Power Rangers Dino Knights is a fan adaptation of Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Plot 65 million years ago a fierce battle was fought on earth between the evil Kruul Tribe and the Power Rangers, the sworn protectors of all life in the universe and champions of justice. The Rangers were able to tame the some of the mightiest creatures on the earth at the time the Dinosaurs and so became known as the Power Rangers Dino Knights. The Dinosaurs were then transformed into the Dinozords to better combat evil. The battle raged until a meteorite appeared hurtling towards the planet. The Kruul Tribe fled to deep space but vowed to return to claim earth while the Power Rangers hid their powers and the Dinozords away in a temple so they could be used if evil was to ever threaten earth again. Now in the present day the Kruul Tribe return to conquer earth so a new group of heroes must rise up to become the next generation of Power Rangers Dino Knights to save the planet...... Dino Knight Rangers * Rex / Red Dino Knight Ranger: 'The team leader and most skilled warrior. Rex has already been an active Ranger for several months. Rex is the traditional knight, courageous, determined and loyal but is a bit stoic and is not sure about leading a team. ' ' * '''Miles / Blue Dino Knight Ranger: '''A cool headed expert swordsman and the team strategist. He is determined to keep improving himself through strict training. ' ' * '''Sachie / Pink Dino Knight Ranger: '''The powerhouse of the team. She has a positive attitude keeps the team together. ' ''' * '''Coby / Green Dino Knight Ranger: The youngest member of the team. Coby is just out of high school and determined to prove himself. His rash actions get him into trouble.' ' * Axel / Black Dino Knight Ranger: 'The eldest of the team and the most chilled. Axel can get serious when needed especially if one of his team is in trouble. He acts like a big brother to Coby. * '? / Gold Dino Knight Ranger: Allies Kruul Tribe * Roombo: '''A general and sorcerer who creates Kruul Creatures for the tribe. Despite his magical abilities he lacks battle skills and is a bit of a coward. * '''Tanker: '''A incredibly strong general but lacks brains. * '''Ravager The Dark Dino Knight: '''A mysterious evil knight who fights for the Kruul Tribe. He has a rivalry with the Red Ranger. * '''Kruul Creatures: Monsters created by Roombo to fight for the Tribe. They act as the monsters of the day. * Kruulders: '''The foot soldiers of the Kruul Tribe. Arsenal * '''Dino Knight Morpher * Mosa Morpher * Dino Knight Keys * Knight Buckle * Dino Knight Saber * Mosa Blade * Mosa Blaster Power Up Forms Dinozords * Tyrannozord * Tricerazord * Ankylozord * Sabertoothzord * Stegozord * Mosazord * Volcanazord * Spinozord ''' Megazords / Alternate Megazord Combinations * '''Dino Knight Megazord * Dino Knight Mega Fortress * Dino Knight Megazord Tri Knight Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Tricera Saber Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Ankylo Smasher Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Tiger Lance Mode * Dino Knight Megazord Stego Armour Mode * Volcanic Knight Megazord Episodes Quotes * "Its Morphin Time!" * "The Knight Of Courage! Dino Knight Red! The Knight Of Wisdom! Dino Knight Blue! The Knight Of Strength! Dino Knight Pink! The Knight Of Speed! Dino Knight Green! The Knight Of Soul! Dino Knight Black! Champions of Justice! Protectors Of Earth! Power Rangers Dino Knights!" * Gallery Notes Category:Series Category:Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Category:Adaptations